LizXTraco Fanfiction (Carnot Gaming) Chapter 2
by NoobyNoob
Summary: LiztTwister X Traco


LizXTraco Fanfiction (Carnot Gaming) Chapter 2

By Nightmare(mostly) and Nooby(just the beggining)

1 YEAR LATER!

"It's beautiful.", Traco said. Liz agreed as they hold up their baby boy, Taco which is literally a taco. They went back inside their car as they left Taco Bell.

"What are we gonna do with him? He is so steamy!", Liz said.

"I do-munch-n't know.", as Traco eats Taco.

"WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!", Liz said.

"Butt, Taco is right there. I thought we are getting dorito shelled tacos to eat!", Traco said. "Besides he has arms and legs.(literaly he has arms and legs)".

"Right…..", Liz sighed. They drove back home as Taco safely in sleep as they did "things."

Liz Moaned feeling Tracos growing manhood pushing against her back. Picking her up and swinging her over the dresser, Traco slammed her hard against the wall. Liz winced and broke the kiss to pull her shirt over her head. Traco reached behind her and unclipping her bra, exposing her nipples. Taking one into his mouth, traco roughly sucked and pulled on the brown bud. Setting her on her feet, he unbuttoned and dragged both her pants and panties off, leaving Liz completely naked against the wall. They continued kissing and sucking on eachothers mouths with fierce urgency As if they were the source for each others oxygen supply. Traco Lifted liz up and carried her to the bed, tossing her down, watching her breast bounce around wildly at the force of her fall. Liz momentarily sat back, quickly trying to catch her breath "And what do you think you're about to do with that belt?" She asked breathless propping herself up on her elbows watching Traco remove his belt and drop it on the floor. "I hope one of them isn't tying me up" says Liz. "Don't tell me you're scared" Says Traco. "Scared of what?" Liz frowned hoping Traco didn't sense her fear. She had never been tied up before and while the idea did excite her, the fear of being completely out of control made her hesitant. "You can't run if you're tied up" Traco continued to strip down, letting out a sigh of relief when he dropped his pants and pulled down his underwear, letting his erection go free. "when do I ever runn?" Liz asked her eyes shooting down to his growing manhood. SHe licked her lips watching Traco cock twitch and slightly swing from side to side as he walked around to the other side of the bed. "I promise to untie you if it starts to hurt" Traco assured her and Liz nodded still staring at his manhood that stood at attention in front of her, trusting his word. "Now turn over" Traco Demanded. Liz Finally looked up from his cock and stared him in his eyes, challenging him. "Make me". Traco let off a small chuckle before grabbing her arm and swinging her around on the bed onto her stomach. Liz winced a little and Traco finally climbed on to the bed. positioning himself behind her. Liz got on her knees, arching her ass up. He hands pressing into the soft pillow cases on their bed. Traco pulled his hand back and smacked her ass hard and Liz fell forward, a small whimper left her lips. Reaching around and grabbing both her arms, Flitz used his tie to tie them together. Loose enough so it wouldn't hurt but tight enough so she couldn't break loose. With her hands securely tied behind her back Traco leaned forward so he could whisper into her ear. His cock grazing Liz opening and she whimpered again, growing anxious. "How bad do you want it, Liz?" "Traco, please! Don't make me beg" Liz's Voice was urgent and heavy. Traco stuck his tongue out and licked her earlobe before before retreating back to his original position. Her legs were spread. Her ass in the air arched up at him, Traco smiled down at the sight in front of him. RUnning his hands around her ass he gripped her cheeks, squeezing it hard. His fingernails pressing deep down into her Moaned softly into the pillow when Traco spread her ass and slipped two fingers inside of her. Finger fucking her slowly before removing them and bringing them to his lips. Taking one into his mouth and ducking it dry, saving the other one for Liz. "Hmmm" he moaned. Teasing her opening with the thick heard of his "Dagger", Traco slapped his erection against her core. "Hold still" He told her when she began to squirm around. Feeding her his finger with her juices on it to her, Liz bit down on it when he stroked inside of her, stretching her walls to accommodate his size. Pulling out all the way, Traco teased her opening again before ramming into her hard. Gripping the back of her neck tightly, Traco pushed again her face into the pillow, plunging into her heat, long and hard. Each stroke deeper and harder than the last. His balls slapping against her sensitive core. Liz buried her face into the pillow biting down on the cotton case, muffling her screams. With her hands tied behind her, Traco had full control over where he wanted Liz's body to go. Still holding on tightly to the back of her neck, using his free hand Traco slapped her ass again. Liz threw her head back, screaming loudly. "Ahhh YES!" She cried out as her walls gripped him tightly


End file.
